Swedish General Election, 2030 (Lukas Bagge)
|- ! style="width:125px"| ! style="width:125px; text-align:center; border-bottom: 6px solid #fedf09" | Sweden Democrats ! style="width:125px; text-align:center; border-bottom: 6px solid #ed1b34" | Swedish Social Democratic ! style="width:125px; text-align:center; border-bottom: 6px solid #2D338E" | Christian Moderate - Kristmoderaterna |- valign=top ! style="text-align: left" Alliance | style="text-align: center"| National Alliance | style="text-align: center"| Red-Green | style="text-align: center"| National Alliance |- | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- ! style="text-align: left"| Leader | style="text-align: center"| Jimmie Åkesson | style="text-align: center"| Anders Ygeman | style="text-align: center"| Ebba Busch Thor |- ! style="text-align: left"| Last election | style="text-align: center"| 113 seats, 38.2% | style="text-align: center"| 84 seats, 16.30% | style="text-align: center"| 49 seats, 16.06% |- ! style="text-align: left"| Seats won ! style="text-align: center"| 100 ! style="text-align: center"| 70 ! style="text-align: center"| 62 |- ! style="text-align: left"| Seat change | style="text-align: center"| 13 | style="text-align: center"| 14 | style="text-align: center"| 13 |- ! style="text-align: left"| Percentage ! style="text-align: center"| 29.26% ! style="text-align: center"| 17.84% ! style="text-align: center"| 13.53% |- ! style="text-align: left"| Swing | style="text-align: center"| 2.75pp | style="text-align: center"| 3.49pp | style="text-align: center"| 4.68pp |- | |- ! style="width:125px"| ! style="width:125px; text-align:center; border-bottom: 6px solid #f9f9f9" | Equality Movement ! style="width:125px; text-align:center; border-bottom: 6px solid #b00000" | Left ! style="width:125px; text-align:center; border-bottom: 6px solid #00C554" | Greens |- valign=top ! style="text-align: left" Alliance | style="text-align: center"| (Joined Red-Greens after election) | style="text-align: center"| Red-Green | style="text-align: center"| National Alliance |- | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- ! style="text-align: left"| Leader | style="text-align: center"| Omar Mustafa | style="text-align: center"| Rossana Dinamarca | style="text-align: center"| Gustav Kasselstrand |- ! style="text-align: left"| Last election | style="text-align: center"| 22 seats, 6.1% | style="text-align: center"| 21 seats, 5.71% | style="text-align: center"| 16 seats, 4.57% |- ! style="text-align: left"| Seats won ! style="text-align: center"| 31 ! style="text-align: center"| 28 ! style="text-align: center"| 22 |- ! style="text-align: left"| Seat change | style="text-align: center"| 9 | style="text-align: center"| 7 | style="text-align: center"| 6 |- ! style="text-align: left"| Percentage ! style="text-align: center"| 13.61% ! style="text-align: center"| 10.5% ! style="text-align: center"| 7.32% |- ! style="text-align: left"| Swing | style="text-align: center"| 2.51pp | style="text-align: center"| 2.29pp | style="text-align: center"| 1.75pp |- | colspan=4 style="border-bottom:2px solid #333"| |- valign=top | colspan=2 style="padding-top:10px"| Prime Minister before election Jimmie Åkesson Sweden Democrats | colspan=2 style="padding-top:10px; text-align:right"| Elected Prime Minister Anders Ygeman Swedish Social Democratic Rossana Dinamarca Left |} The 2030 Swedish General Election was held in September amidst a severe economic crisis and mass rioting around the country. The ruling National Alliance, comprised of Sweden Democrats and the Christian Moderate Party, was unable to retain power as a deal was struck between the Red-Green opposition and the previously marginalized Islamic Equality Movement. The deal was regarded by a majority of Social Democrat voters as treason, as it's leader, Anders Ygeman, had repeatedly assured them during the campaign that a deal with the Islamists would be out of the question. The Radical Leftist leader, Rossana Dinamarca, was also widely unpopular among Social Democratic and Centrist voters, which only caused further discontent. Prelude to Civil War On the morning after the election, Prime Minister Åkesson went on television and declared the red-green parties are enemies of the Swedish people and were ready to hand the country over to a radical Muslim and a racist, anti-swedish communist. He said that should the people ask for him to stay, he would refuse to step down as prime-minister, effectively causing a constitutional crisis. On September 25th, thirty Sweden Democrat and Moderate MPs refused to step down. A crowd of 10,000 people, mostly men of fighting age (including members of the Nordic Resistance Movement and armed right-wing groups) gathered around the Parliament Building and formed barricades, preventing the entrance of Islamist and Leftist MPs. Simultaneosly, angry crowds of Muslims and Left-Wingers gathered in Suburbs around Stockholm and set police stations, cars and homes on fire, to protest what they viewed as a "Fascist coup". Category:Politics Category:Lukas Bagge